


You're Not Making Any Sense

by blazingstar29



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Sensory Deprivation, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Prompt: Sensory DeprivationWhen Peter first got his powers everything went to eleven.For the first time since then he wished he could have a sensory overload, wished he could feel everything.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	You're Not Making Any Sense

**Author's Note:**

> another short one-oop
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

When Peter first got his powers everything went to eleven .

For the first time since then he wished he could have a sensory overload, wished he could feel everything .

He had been stuck in the sensory tank for god knows how long. 

MJ had bullied Peter and Ned into going to one last year. It had been the first time Peter had felt normal since the bite, but now he had been stuck in one for hours. 

At first it was okay but now the gloomy lights felt intoxicating. Swirls across his vision moved amongst him. Peter didn’t know where his skin started and the water ended. He had been stripped of his clothes and shoved into the tank. 

Tony would come get him, right? 

Anxiety was building up inside of him and his mind went blank. He was going to be trapped forever not knowing where his own body started and ended. Fists pounded against the tank but they sank right through, the water was all over him, it was in his mouth and the salt was in his eyes.

Peter was disintegrating into the water, his own body slipping through his fingers. The anxiety was gone and panic was filling its place. He shouted and screamed until his voice was hoarse but no sound reached his ears. 

The water cradled his head as he just floated, Peter’s brain supplying him unhelpfully that he could have been there at least six hours already. 

He was stuck in a landscape full of nothing. This was worse than a sensory overload.

This was nothing. 

-

Tony shot through the door, the mark 57 bursting through like it was nothing. In the dark room was a singular control panel next to a white...egg. It wasn’t an egg but it looked like it.

That’s when Tony realised what it was. 

_ Sensory tank _ .

Peter, someone so dependent on the  _ perfect _ balance of sensory input was in a sensory tank. 

“Tony?” Steve jogged in behind him almost running into the unmasked suit

“Get me a towel or something, there’s gotta be one around here somewhere,” Tony snapped and dropped to the lock on the tank. With a small laser Tony broke the locked and wasted no time throwing it open. Peter’s eyes shot open, dark in contrast to his face. 

Tony opened up the suit and stepped out. Peter was still in shock at seeing the door open. The older hero brought a hand to the back of Peter’s head to guide it up. At the sudden touch Peter shot up with a gasp as Steve came back from rummaging a supply closet. In his hand was a black robe. 

Peter was sobbing into Tony’s shoulder, clawing at the man’s shirt, desperate for stimulation. 

“Hey buddy, it’s alright, it’s alright. God you must be freezing,” Tony looked around at Steve. “Give that to me.” 

With first hands Tony helped Peter stand whilst quickly wrapping the robe around his shoulders to give the kid some dignity. 

“Mr. Stark, it’s you?” Peter whispered leaning heavily on the man. 

“Yeah Pete, it’s me.” 

Tony was leaning back, arms wrapped around Peter to lift him out of the pod. As Tony almost stumbled Steve put a hand on the man's back.

“Here, I’ll take him whilst you get the suit,” Tony nodded and Steve swiftly gathered Peter in his arms. “Hey Queens, let’s get you home.” 

“ ’kay,” Peter responded, his eyes dropping heavily. Tony was in the suit and taking Peter back from Steve. It’s not that they didn’t trust each other, but after these sort of events Peter was incredibly clingy to Tony. (The man was as well but he hid it better.)

“We’re gonna go home now Pete, sound good?”

“Mhm, home. Sounds nice,” the teenager mumbles.

“Yeah, it does.”

  
  



End file.
